Un poco de ayuda nunca cae mal
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Y lo único que necesitó para saber qué sentía por ella era que una anciana se la diera, que durmiera en Fluffly, que estuviera bañada en un afrodisiaco, que la viera en ropa interior y que cayera bajo un hechizo. Sí, solamente eso necesito Sesshomaru para corroborar lo que desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía. Fanfic para reto 5 Días Declaraciones Extrañas del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Manzana

**Aquí de nuevo gracias al reto de 5 Días Declaraciones Extrañas- Especial de San Valentín del Foro ¡Siéntate! de Inuyasha.**

**Uff el título es largo, en fin brevemente cuento de que se trata el reto: Escoger una pareja (SesshRin), nos dan cinco objetos (Manzana, Bufanda, Chocolate, Ropa Interior, Hechizo) mencionar uno por cada capítulo (Sip, serán 5) hacerlo durante cinco días seguidos (Empiezo hoy xD) y divertirse (yo me estresé escribiendo, Rin será la que se divierta acá) **

**Bueno habiendo aclarado todo les dejó mi fic y el bendito disclaimer donde digo que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a nuestra amada Rumiko Takahashi y su extraordinaria mente. Disfruten!**

Manzana

Primera noche de luna nueva, y Sesshomaru volvía de nuevo al Sengoku. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, era la quinta noche seguida y en total la décimo cuarta vez que regresaba a tierras humanas en lo que iba del verano y no entendía la razón por la que lo hacía.

"Mentira", su subconsciente le gritaba a horcajadas la respuesta a tan vaga insinuación de duda, inclusive era estúpido preguntarse por qué estaba en el Sengoku, sólo le bastaba girar su cabeza sobre el pueblo para ver una casa en particular y suponer quién estaba dentro. Intentó excusarse volviendo su cabeza hacia la luna nueva. Inuyasha es humano ahora, no hay quien la cuide.

"Mentira". Frunció el ceño nuevamente, desde que la Shikon no Tama desapareció hacía ya varios años, ni siquiera un insignificante demonio pasaba por la aldea; Inuyasha no era entonces su excusa perfecta. Ahora sólo le quedaba preguntarse por qué continuaba como un pútrido cobarde observando la cabaña desde la distancia; la respuesta era sencilla: quería verla. Sin embargo aquello resultaba un poco más complicado.

Hablar de cambios drásticos no iba con él; su semblante serio fue igual desde pequeño, su temple y agudeza para controlar sus poderes siempre estuvo a raya desde que tenía consciencia y su ímpetu de querer superar a su padre lo tenía arraigado desde hacía varios cientos de años; Sesshomaru no era una persona de cambios drásticos definitivamente… hasta Rin, y no por el hecho de cambiar su apreciación por los humanos, al menos sólo por ella, en tan poco tiempo sino por la serie de acontecimientos en los últimos dos años.

Su camino era largo, siempre lo supo y aunque Naraku se hubiese puesto en su trayectoria, aún su marcha por conquistar las Tierras del Oeste y Suroeste que pertenecieron alguna vez a su padre siempre fueron su objetivo principal. Pero desde hace varias lunas aquello había cambiado.

Lo intentó, definitivamente lo intentó: dejar a Rin para siempre y seguir su viaje como lo había hecho desde hacía décadas; pero fue simplemente imposible, cada cinco o seis lunas nuevas tomó la costumbre de visitar a Rin, era lógico, razonable incluso hasta algo detallista de su parte tomando en cuenta que a veces le llevaba algún presente. Sin embargo, aquella manía fue tomando poco a poco más su atención, desde el momento en que terminaba una batalla y resultaba asqueado de tanto grito de guerra y de tanta sangre que automáticamente volteaba su rumbo al Sengoku; poco después eso no era suficiente. Cada que reunía demonios y planeaba estrategias de guerra terminaba regresando a la aldea para corroborar si Rin estaba bien o para despejare de las horas que gastaba modificando una y otra vez su plan de batalla, excusas que a Sesshomaru le servían. Pero cada que miraba a la ya no tan pequeña Rin, lo único que lograba era un diminuto pensamiento en la mente, que le resonaba constantemente como espina en el corazón o como ruido sordo en la mente… ¿Qué era esa vaga sensación de querer retenerla con él?

Bien es dicho que si los problemas se evaden en el presente, se vuelven a topar en el futuro multiplicados y para Sesshomaru no era la excepción. ¿desde cuándo necesitaba una sonrisa? No tenía ni la más mínima idea… ¿desde cuándo necesitaba una voz? Ni siquiera se lo quería preguntar, ¿desde cuándo necesitaba? "Necesitar" era una palabra muy fuerte para un sentimiento, pero era lo único que cazaba como pieza en el rompecabezas de su ajetreada mente que se había vuelto a perder viendo la luna. El raciocinio no le alcanzaba a comprender la razón ilógica de por qué había decidido por cuenta propia no dejar pasar ninguna luna nueva sin ver a su protegida, a la niña que había dejado hacía cuatro años en el Sengoku y qué, por milagro aún lo recordaba, Pff ¿y como no recordarlo si sus visitas eran irracionalmente continuas?

-Sesshomaru-

Aquella voz lo sacó de su patética meditación que en situaciones anteriores lo había llevado casi al borde de la muerte al perder la concentración en batalla; y ahora, inclusive le había hecho disminuir los sentidos de tal forma que ni siquiera pudo advertir la presencia humana que se encontraba delante de sus ojos. Guardó la compostura y fingió calma mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría a la sacerdotisa que tenía enfrente.

-¿qué quiere?-

-curioso, yo te iba a hacer la misma pregunta- replicó la anciana Kaede mientras le sonreía, cuestión que ignoró totalmente el youkai.

-Hmp- su paso elegante se dirigió en camino contrario a la persona que tenía delante, pero una pregunta lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿no te la llevarás?- A pesar de que Sesshomaru no la viera, la dulzura en la voz de la señora podía denotar una gran sonrisa; aunque aquello sería antagónico, ¿acaso le pedía quitarle a su aprendiz, o mejor dicho, a su ahijada?

-yo no vine a llevármela- respondió secamente

-¿y por qué has venido todos estos días entonces?-

-no tengo por qué responderle-

-pero sí tienes qué responderte eso a ti- Su rostro monótono denotó exalto al escuchar las palabras de Kaede, ¿acaso había escuchado sus pensamientos? Imposible, sin embargo, aquella duda en su subconsciente la había estado evitando esas últimas noches…

-En mi opinión Rin es muy joven aún pero…- espero por unos segundos que Sesshomaru voltease a verla, no había que ser una sacerdotisa para saber que ni siquiera tuvo que esperar un segundo para la reacción de Sesshomaru.

-Lo mejor sería que te la lleves- Dicho esto le dedicó una sonrisa a Sesshomaru y volteó de regreso para el sengoku. El youkai estuvo a punto de preguntarle por aquella petición tan extraña pero su orgullo no lo permitiría y aunque lo negara aquella opción que la sacerdotisa le dio le cayó como agua en desierto pues un ímpetu impulsivo le indicó que fuese ya mismo ha llevarse a su protegida, pero tan pronto dio el primer paso, retrocedió cayendo en la cuenta que era medianoche y aquello era una demostración explícita de la "subyugación" hacia la persona que se había aparecido de la nada a decirle incoherencias que le habían turbado más la mente. Decidió esperar en uno de los claros de la luna dentro del bosque a que pasara la noche, convenciéndose a sí mismo una vez más que se la llevaba porque era lo mejor para ella… ¿o para él?

Por su parte, con su lento andar Kaede regresó tranquila a su casa, con cada paso que daba, poco a poco una lágrima resbalaba casi imperceptible por su mejilla. Sonrió para sí, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, debería estar feliz, si sabía que su pequeña Rin siempre había querido irse con él, y ahora gracias a ella eso podía suceder.

Se limpió la lágrima que le llegaba hasta la barbilla con la manga de su kimono y vio una vez más la cabaña que compartía con Rin y que ya se encontraba cerca; levantó su rostro como la mujer fuerte que siempre había sido e intentó convencerse a sí misma que eso también era lo mejor, la decisión ya estaba tomada y ya todos lo sabían, sólo le había quedado hacérselo saber al aludido…

-después de todo… él la necesita más que yo- Su sonrisa se desvaneció completamente…

SxR

SxR

SxR

-Y vino la bruja mala vestida como pordiosera y le ofreció una … ¡¿manzana?!- El grito ensordecedor de las hijas de Sango hizo que Rin votara el libro mientras Sango le gritaba a las gemelas que se taparan las orejas y arruyaba al bebé que se acababa de sobresaltar.

-¿Y ese libro de Kagome es para niños?- pregunto consternada Sango mientras lanzaba el libro caído con sus pies hacia una esquina de la habitación.

-Sí pero jamás pensé que fuera tan…-

-¡Mamá! Dime que no se murió- gimió Kaname que alcanzó a oír las últimas palabras de Rin, y su rostro amenazaba con empaparse de lágrimas.

-Etto, yo…- Pero antes de poder contestarle vio que Rin volvía a tomar el libro lanzado y rápidamente, tratando de evadir los dibujos que mostraban la manzana e intentando ver el final feliz logró encontrar la página que buscaba

-¡aquí está!... y la princesa fue despertada por su príncipe azul con un suave beso en los labios que rompió el hechizo de la bruja y así, encontrándose el uno al otro con la mirada, supieron que serían felices juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Fin.- La pequeña se limpió las lágrimas mientras volvía a sonreír lo que hizo que Rin y Sango suspiraran un poco tranquilas.

-recuérdame no pedirle más libros prestados a Kagome-

-descuida yo se lo haré saber personalmente- Dijo enfadada Sango mientras salía con las gemelas de la casa de Rin hacía la cabaña de su ya no tan querida amiga.

Ya una vez sola, se remitió a tirar inmediatamente el libro a la fogata de la cabaña, a veces Kagome podía ser muy imprudente. Debía ser conocido tanto aquí como en la tierra de Kagome que el comer una manzana te daba una de las muertes más horribles cuyo primer síntoma era la parálisis completa del cuerpo dejando a la víctima en estado vegetal a tal punto que poco a poco comenzaba el cuerpo a descomponerse llevando un proceso de putrefacción como si la persona en realidad estuviera muerta aunque no lo estaba.

¡Aquello era un hecho que todo ser humano conocía! Y mencionarlo siquiera era una blasfemia. Al parecer la última noche con las niñas había sido un fracaso pero de aquello Rin no se lamentaba mucho; es más, inclusive le daba cargo de consciencia pensar que en realidad ya no quería esperar ni un minuto más para que fuera la madrugada del día siguiente y así dejar el Sengoku; aunque en realidad todos en la aldea se lo habían hecho más fácil; nadie excepto Kohaku se había enojado o entristecido por la noticia inesperada de la anciana Kaede…

-Kohaku…- dudó por un segundo en salir de la cabaña para ir a buscarlo; después de todo, seguía siendo su mejor amigo; pero aquello no era factible, primero porque tenía que empacar todo lo que se llevaría con Sesshomaru y segundo, todavía seguía molesta con el chico por casi obligarla a que se quedase en la aldea y rebajarse a hablarle puras idioteces sobre Sesshomaru que si bien cuando comenzaba a hablar mal de él, Rin automáticamente se hacía la sorda cuestión que tomaba como costumbre con aquel chico cada vez que Sesshomaru se iba después de una corta visita.

Definitivamente eso sería algo que nunca comprendería de los hombres, o de los humanos por decirlo así, si es cierto que llevaba ya varios años viviendo en la aldea acostumbrarse a las personas a su alrededor era un poco difícil: entender a Kagome y Sango con sus conversaciones de adultos, o entender a Kohaku cuando ni siquiera él podía sostenerle la mirada, o siquiera hablarle a alguien de la aldea que rápidamente se alejaban de ella por la relación con cierto yokai y claro la "desgracia" que acarreaba ser aprendiz de sacerdotisa, por ejemplo, una de ellas consistía en conectarse con las almas del otro mundo, cuestión que resolvió Kaede argumentando que parte del poder del Meido Seiki que la revivió fue transferido a ella; en otras palabras, Rin era el fenómeno andante de la aldea.

Razones habían de sobra para que quisiera irse aunque no olvidaba que el grupo de Inuyasha la había sabido querer en ese tiempo.

-Rin, regresé- La pequeña salió de sus pensamientos para encontrar a una Kaede con un semblante triste falsamente disimulado por una sonrisa pero que, para una joven tan distraída como Rin, fue desapercibida aquella expresión.

-Ancianda Kaede, ¿en dónde estaba? Ya es de noche.-

-Terminando de atar cabos sueltos- Kaede fue directamente a acomodarse a la par de la fogata para resguardarse del frío invierno que amenazaba con cubrir el Sengoku pero apenas hubo colocado sus manos cerca del fuego notó un libro carbonizado que sirvió como madera.

-¿y eso?-

-Ah, es un libro que trajo Kagome de su época-

-de seguro te lo dio con mucho cariño, ¿y se puede saber cuál es la razón por la que esté allí?

-etto, trataba de una chica inocente…

-¿y eso qué tiene de malo?

-pues… comió… una manzana.- La expresión inmutable de Kaede se sobresaltó un poco al oír a su aprendiz pero, analizando de quién provenía el libro, solamente se limitó a sonreír.

-Parece que Kagome no sabe ser prudente aún.-

-creo que no- rió por lo bajo aún un poco temblorosa de sus palabras. –aunque al final la historia terminó bien-

-¿a sí?

-sip, al parecer con un beso se despertó la muchacha, aunque eso es ridículo-

-Emm ¿por qué lo dices?-

-no existe prueba alguna que un ser humano haya sobrevivido a la mordida de eso ¿verdad?

-en realidad…- Kaede se ruborizó un poco al recordar cierto hecho de su pasado cuando la inocente era ella y tuvo que ser abruptamente salvada por un hanyou novio de su hermana.

-¿anciana Kaede?.. –¿me escucha anciana Kaede?

-Ah, sí sí sí, lo siento Rin a veces una anciana se recuerda de los errores de su vida.- Movió varias veces su cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen mental de hace ya más de cincuenta años.

-Rin…-

-sí anciana Kaede-

-nunca comas una manzana…-

**Continuará… obviamente :D arigatou por leer y más si dejas review ;) *¬***


	2. Bufanda

**Antes de comenzar a leer solo disipo preguntas futuras. **

**Rin tiene 15 la misma edad que Kagome tenía cuando conocí a Inuyasha así que supongo que está bien xD**

**Fluffy dicen que es la estola de Sesshomaru y hay quienes dicen que es su cola; para efectos cofcoferóticoscofcof será su cola (joking) xD **

**Sip, de aquí y en los demás capítulos levantaré muertos :D Algo interesante tenía que tener Rin después de todo xD**

_-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo viste?-_

_Seguro lo viste como un querubín en medio del bosque, con un rostro nacarado de facciones tan finas que era difícil distinguir si era yokai o ángel y…_

_-nop-_

_-¿ah no?, ¿entonces?_

_-lo vi como alguien solitario- se limitó a decir Rin a sus amigas que habían visto anonadadas la primera vez que Sesshomaru fue a visitarla._

_-No seas mentirosa,- -solo mira esa altura-_

_-déjate de la altura, ¿acaso no viste sus labios? Si yo fuera tú…-_

_-¡Pff sus labios!, o nadie me va a decir que vio su firme y redondo..- -¡chicas!- Gritó Rin ya consternada por la forma de pensar de su grupo de compañeras._

_-recuerden que yo solo tenía nueve años-_

_-pero ya no los tienes- le guiñaron el ojo._

_SxR_

_SxR_

_-Conozco un lugar de narcisos azules, ¿quieres venir?_

_- lo siento Kohaku, hoy viene Sesshomaru._

_- ¿cómo lo sabes?_

_-fácil, es luna nueva._

_- sería solo por un rato, no pasará nada-_

_- se molestaría si no estoy-_

_-y quien es él para molestarse-_

_-Jajajaja ¿en serio preguntas?_

_-la verdad ya ni siquiera sé por qué viene, ni siquiera vienen demonios al Sengoku y tú ya tienes un hogar, ¿cuál es su terquedad?- Bufó molesto mientras agarraba la muñeca de Rin, reacción que la hizo quitarse a la fuerza de su agarre._

_-te dije que no iba Kohaku-_

_-Rin no empieces, yo solo quiero que veas-_

_-puedo verlas otro día, ¿no te parece?-_

_-Claro, cuando el señor arrogante no esté en primer plano-_

_-¡Kohaku!-_

_-Rin.. dime ¿por qué no te vas de una vez con él si es lo que tanto quieres?_

_-yo… él… no quiere-_

_-si no quisiera, no vendría, si te quiere tanto… ¿o no?_

_SxR_

_SxR_

_-este kimono ya lo vio, éste otro también… pff éste ni se diga…-_

_-¿Rin qué haces?_

_-¡Nada!- volteó sobresaltada ante quien estaba detrás de ella._

_-Mmm ya veo, viene Sesshomaru-._

_-Yo… etto, solo busco ropa que ponerme-_

_-Lamento interrumpirte de nuevo… ¿cómo está Inuyasha?-_

_-evadiendo los ¡siéntate! De Kagome y su estado insoportable de preñez según él-_

_-ya veo, perdóname por preguntarte-_

_-eres su madre, no te preocupes pero ahora seré yo la que te pida perdón por no prestarte atención.-_

_-entonces sí viene Lord Sesshomaru-_

_-emm tal, vez-_

_-me recuerdas a mí de joven-_

_-¿en serio?-_

_-Una vez un yokai me robó el corazón- _rio enternecedoramente

_-Sesshomaru no…- un sonrojo atravesó el rostro de Rin al darse cuenta que no podía terminar aquella frase de forma negativa sin que sonara falsa además la sonrisa de la mujer que tenía enfrente no le ayudaba en nada. _

_-Perdona por inmiscuirme pero ¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas que mis sirvientas me preguntaban siempre?-_

_-Adelante lady Izayoi pero prométeme que me darás mi tiempo, perdón pero prometo invocarte luego-_

_-Descuida- sonrió el alma que con mayor frecuencia se le presentaba a Rin.-_

_-Dime lo primero que se te venga a la mente con las preguntas que te diga lo más rápido que puedas- Rin soltó un suspiro, pareciese que la anciana Kaede no era la única que la trataba maternalmente o mejor dicho psicológicamente._

_-La primera letra en que piensas-_

_-S-_

_-Dime un color-_

_-Se… celeste-_

_-un lugar-_

_-Sengoku-_

_-planta medicinal-_

_-sésamo-_

_-algo que no empiece con s-_

_-se… digo no sé-_

_-sentimiento-_

_-estrés-_

_-emoción-_

_-amor-_

_-Amor-_

_-Sesshoma.. Rin tapó su boca inmediatamente mientras Izayoi le dibujaba una sonrisa cariñosa a la chica hecha un tomate de vergüenza._

_SxR_

_SxR_

_SxR_

Rin despertó sobresaltada de aquellos sueños tan extraños que le habían atormentado toda la noche; su último sueño le había recordado el reciente sentimiento que hace pocos días se le había presentado y ahora la emoción de volver con su amo había cambiado totalmente a un mar de dolor de estómago y nauseas constantes; tal vez no estaba realmente lista para volver con Sesshomaru aunque su corazón le gritara que sí.

SxR

SxR

SxR

-Y llévate esta revista, subrayé la página que quiero que veas y que te dirá qué hacer si estás nerviosa, a mí me ayudó con Inuyasha-

-Kagome ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó mientras recibía confusa la revista. COSMOPOLITAN leyó el título de portada.

-Uff, creo que lo que más extrañaré de ti será que podías leer kanji…-

-Ojalá encuentres otra aprendiz para ayudarte-

-Supongo que lo volveré a intentar con Sango-

-¡Ni lo creas Kagome!-

-Sabes que no me daré por vencida- rio Kagome a su amiga mientras le guardaba la revista a Rin en una mochila rosa que le había regalado.

-Pasando a otro tema, Rin, Kohaku está en tu cabaña, me dijo que quería hablarte.-

-Voy- Sintió una pequeña compresión en el pecho al dirigirse hacia la única persona que le faltaba por despedirse y con la cual había peleado el día anterior… solamente que su pelea no había terminado en el típico "lo siento" que decía Kohaku cuando sabía que era hiriente.

'Es tu única oportunidad o ella se irá… para siempre' 'cobarde por cuatro años, esto no está bien' 'intentos que terminan en peleas' 'y todo por él' 'pero hoy no, solo hoy no'

-¿Kohaku?-

-¡Rin!-

-¿hoy no qué?, ¿me estabas preguntando?-

-¡no!, no jajajaja- la sonrisa nerviosa de Kohaku le devolvió un poco la sonrisa desaparecida de la niña que había dejado antes triste.

-¿querías hablar conmigo verdad?- Kohaku dio un pasó de retroceso al enfrentarse a los ojos chocolate curiosos de Rin, esa mirada era la que más adoraba excepto en esos momentos cuando no sabía si era oportuno borrar esa mirada dudosa pues vendría después una de aceptación o rechazo.

-etto, Rin-

-¿sí?

-perdón por lo de ayer, sabes, no quería que te fueras-

-lo sé, Kohaku-… '¡maldición! Por qué podía hacerle bajar la guardia con solo decir su nombre'.

-Rin yo… por favor quédate-

-me quedaría si…-

-¡Quédate! Yo… - tomó valor y se acercó lo suficiente a Rin quien como reacción dio un paso fallido hacia atrás pues, antes de moverse, Kohaku la tomó por el brazo, costumbre que en aquella situación molestaba a Rin.

-Kohaku-

-¿Te quedarías sí…? Termina esa frase y yo haré que se cumpla- Apretó su brazo con más fuerza mientras los ojos marrón de quien tenía enfrente le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-yo… no puedo terminarla Kohaku-

-yo sí- cerró los ojos fuertemente y dio un paso hacia delante seguro de que se toparía con los labios de su mejor amiga pero en cambio solo sintió la nada y peor aún, con un zafe brutal del agarre en que tenía a Rin; pensó por un instante que había huido pero apenas abrió los ojos supo cuál fue la razón de su fallo: un yokai alzando a Rin de manera que ella apenas y podía sostenerse con la punta de los pies, pero la situación de ella era mejor que la de él pues si Sesshomaru pudiese matar con la mirada seguro él estaría destazado y socavado bajo tierra.

-Lord Sesshomaru-

-Nos vamos Rin-

-¡Hey!- apenas hubo pronunciado siquiera una palabra vio un látigo salir de las manos del yokai y por inercia esquivó el golpe. Al ver salir al demonio con Rin a rastras rechinó los dientes y sin pensarlo dos veces agarró su arma para ir tras él pero ni siquiera pudo llegar a la puerta sin notar que sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón a latir el doble de lo normal… ¿acaso era un cobarde? De cualquier forma aunque lo negara una y otra vez sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no podía cambiar nada y era inevitable que le quitaran a Rin.

SxR

SxR

SxR

A penas y tuvo tiempo de recoger su mochila cuando fue subida abruptamente a Ah-Un y, ante la mirada consternada de la gente de la aldea su dragón al igual que su amo alzaron vuelo y desaparecieron de la vista del Sengoku.

'¡Bastardo!', '¡humano despreciable!', 'acercarse así a Rin'… soltó un bramido ahogado mientras sus ojos amenazaban con cambiar de color cuando recordó quién lo seguía y decidió, como tantas veces, tener autocontrol y volver a su semblante serio aunque su ceño fruncido no desapareciera ¡y cómo no iba a desaparecer si alguien intentó atacar a Rin!

'Mentira'. De nuevo volvía a tener ese remordimiento que le acechaba la mente; pero esta vez no se dejaría caer pues aceptar que Rin no fue atacada era aceptar que estaba enojado por otra cosa y Sesshomaru no pecaba de emociones típicas de humanos ¡eso no! así que en conclusión Rin fue atacada y punto. Un gruñido lo sacó de sus pensamientos para voltear a ver a la aludida.

-Sumimasen- No la había escuchado en todo el día y su primera palabra le hizo recordar automáticamente a la voz tierna de la infancia de Rin por lo que sus facciones se relajaron involuntariamente, como si se hubiese olvidado qué pensaba.

-¿tienes hambre?-

-Etto, la verdad no me dio tiempo de desayunar, después de que…- Sesshomaru volvió a fruncir el ceño al recordar a ese humano pero inmediatamente desapareció cuando se fijo en Rin, notó sus mejillas sonrojadas en combinación con aquella mirada opacada que le hizo ver que aquella niña que viajaba con él antes ya no era la que tenía en frente, inclusive hasta su forma de actuar había cambiado. De nuevo la voz de Rin lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos

-¿Sesshomaru-sama, está enojado?

-No, bajemos.- A penas hubo puesto el pie en la grama Rin empezó a resplandecer sus enormes orbes marrones frente al claro del bosque que le traía tan buenos recuerdos; su mirada se posó en la no tan pequeña niña mientras está caminaba hacia el río, solo le bastó verla para que no le importara que hubiese pasado antes, ahora tenía a su protegida con él y la soledad que le invadía cuando ella no estaba había desaparecido de nuevo.

-Señor Sesshomaru, iré a recolectar unas frutas-

-No- Estaba a punto de dar una orden cuando notó que algo faltaba… '¡Mierda!' había dejado a Jaken en el Sengoku.

-¿disculpe?

-Voy contigo- Disimuló su asombro y caminó adentrándose en el bosque mientras escuchaba los ligeros pasos de Rin tras suyo. ¿Cómo rayos se le había olvidado la rana verde? Cuando lo abandonaba lo hacía adrede pero esta vez ni siquiera había pasado por su mente. El gran Sesshomaru que todo lo controlaba había perdido por un momento la concentración a tal punto de olvidarse de su lacayo, al menos eso no importaba a menos que…

-Sesshomaru, ¿y el señor Jaken?-

-Irá a mi castillo-

-Oh… ya veo- Suspiró lo más disimuladamente que pudo intentando calmar inclusive el latido de su corazón. Ir por fruta al bosque era la única opción para no enfrentar a su amo y ordenar sus ideas pero no, él tenía que acompañarla.

-estúpido Jaken- a penas susurró aquello, tapó inmediatamente su boca mientras sentía cómo Sesshomaru volteaba a verla

-¿dijiste algo?-

-¡Nada!- ¡wow!, incluso ella se sorprendía de lo que sus sentimientos podían llegarle a provocar pero de todas formas era cierto, la bendita rana, ahora cuando más la necesitaba, osaba con desaparecerse de esa forma; ahora por más que quisiera no podría alejarse de Sesshomaru, lo cual no era nada bueno pues siquiera visualizar su sombra era suficiente como para que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara y Sesshomaru seguro ya lo había notado.

'Me quedaría sí…' ¿sí qué? Ni ella misma quería responder la pregunta que se formulaba mentalmente al recordar la conversación con Kohaku; 'si Sesshomaru no se lo hubiera pedido'. Hubiese sido la respuesta correcta si no fuera porque Sesshomaru nunca se lo pidió, sino fue Kaede la que ofreció la opción que Rin aceptó; en otras palabras tenía dos alternativas, lo único es que nunca considero que tuviera dos.

Pero sea como fuere, ya había escogido su única opción y aquello era lo que siempre había querido desde que conoció a la elegante figura delante de ella pero por alguna razón aquello no la hacía feliz; en lo absoluto. Por el contrario sentía una alegría inmensa e irracional combinada con miedo y taquicardia y para terminar una pizca de vergüenza e inseguridad con alzhaimer sobre cómo caminar, cómo comportarse, cómo sonreír y más que nada qué decir. ¿Cómo se le podía llamar a todo eso? Felicidad seguro que no. Y definitivamente todos esos sentimientos de niña no los tenía, ¿Cuándo comenzó a ver a Sesshomaru de forma distinta? Y si fue de forma distinta ¿de qué forma lo miraba ahora? ¡Pff! Si con solo haberle tocado el brazo ella… 1… 2… 3… entre cerró los ojos, no tenía que ser una sacerdotisa para saber qué sentía, si su corazón casi explotaba al recordar cuando la sostuvo en la mañana. Pero al pensar en aquel sentimiento tan confusamente indescriptible no notó cuando Sesshomaru paro su andar lo que la hizo toparse con él, inmediatamente un rubor atravesó su rostro aunque no por mucho tiempo porque lo segundo que vio frente a sus ojos la dejó boquiabierta

-toma-

-¿u.. una… man… zana?-

-tómala-

-no-

-¿no?-

-¿sí?-

-la quieres o no-

-Etto… arigatou- tomó la manzana agarrándola de la punta mientras miraba a Sesshomaru dudosa, ¿sabía él qué significaba eso? Su rostro palideció y, sin que Sesshomaru se diese cuenta, la guardó en su mochila mientras se ofuscaba en conseguir más fruta y averiguar por qué Sesshomaru le dio "eso"… 'seguro no sabe…' intentó convencerse

SxR

SxR

SxR

'10 pasos para saber si le gustas' ¿qué? ¿era en serio? Volvió a verificar toda la revista de principio a fin pero no había otra página subrayada que le indicara leer otra cosa; sí, definitivamente esa página era la que Kagome quería que leyera, aquello sólo podía significar una cosa ¿Kagome sabía que a ella le gustaba Sesshomaru? Y si era así ¿Quiénes más lo sabían? O mejor dicho, tal vez ella era la única que no lo sabía hasta hacía unas cuantas horas; claro dejando de lado el hecho que Sesshomaru quiso matarla.

Releyó el título una vez más y comenzó a leer…

_Saber cuándo le gustas a un hombre puede ser sencillo ya que la mayoría de los hombres te lo dirán directamente o lo demostrarán de alguna manera…_

_Te vamos a contar como saber si le gustas a un hombre aprendiendo a reconocer ciertas señales que envían sin darse cuenta, esto es lo que se llama el lenguaje corporal._

Bajó pocos centímetros la revista para poder ver a Sesshomaru pero se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo falsamente obviamente lo que le daba oportunidad para que Rin no fuera delatada por sus sonrojos por la revista de un extraño Mundo que, aunque tuviese el sabía que no era en lo absoluto aplicable a su amo, también la curiosidad por leer la mataba.

_1. La mejor forma de empezar es pedirle prestado algo suyo, ya sea una bufanda o un suéter, si él usa esto como excusa para estar cerca, es señal que te quiere contigo._

Consejo fallido, ¿qué le podía pedir a Sesshomaru? ¿Una bufanda? Ni siquiera sabía qué era eso; y en todo caso cualquier cosa que le diera Sesshomaru le quedaría enorme…

_2. El hombre, cuando una mujer le gusta, busca excusas y motivos para estar cerca, por el contrario cuando no tiene interés se aleja, si frecuentemente está rondando, no hay equivocación posible, le gustas._

-¡Ja!- Soltó sin pensarlo, si se refería a que Sesshomaru pasó de visitas prolongadas de un año a visita todos los días tal vez ese pasó si era buena señal…

-¿Rin?-

-¿Ja..chú?- guardó la revista lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a disimular… -lo siento es que hace mucho frío… y…- ¡éste es momento! 'el primer consejo del libro' 'actúa rápido'

-emm quería saber si…me prestaba su… bufanda?

-¿qué?-

-¡digo su estola!- 'espera, ¿eso era una estola? Segunda estupidez del día, al parecer no era suficiente con toparse con él, ahora le hacía preguntas torpes y… ¿qué pasaba si no se la podía quitar? Claro a parte de quedar en ridículo… ¡pff estúpida revista! O ¿no tan estúpida revista? Sesshomaru se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba y dejó caer a Fluffly a la par de él, volviendo a su posición original.

-Aquí tienes- Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, ¿había escuchado bien? En todo caso ahora quería aferrarse a la revista para que le dijera que hacer pero eso sería incoherente y aunque Sesshomaru nunca le preguntase algo, sería ilógico llevar con ella aquella prenda del futuro

-¿Rin?

-Voy-

Sesshomaru observó a la chica rodear la fogata que los separaba y acostarse tímidamente en fluffy mientras le volteaba la cara, acto que imitó él volteando a ver hacia su lado opuesto.

Aquello definitivamente era incómodo incluso para él y así había sido desde que fue por ella al Sengoku. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo la había dejado en ese lugar como para que estuviera tan alejada de él; no lo entendía aún. Y ahora que la tenía a la par recordaba en primer lugar por qué sus visitas al Sengoku se habían acortado con el tiempo. En tanto los meses pasaban la niña que lo miraba a los ojos y que recolectaba siempre flores se había ido desvaneciendo y cada vez que la encontraba algo en ella cambiaba, podía hasta asegurar que su sonrisa era distinta pero eso sí, su mirada jamás cambiaba lo que pasaba es que ya no lo miraba a él, simplemente eso y aquello era una intriga para el yokai que siempre encontraba un cambio nuevo en ella cada vez que llegaba. 'El tiempo sí que pasaba más rápido en los humanos' pensó.

De pronto sintió como Fluffy era apretada por un cálido cuerpo, volteó a ver a Rin quien ya estaba dormida y una ráfaga de viento hizo que se acurrucara más en él. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos con cuidado intentando evitar contacto alguno con su protegida y enfocándose en lo que siempre hacía, tener la guardia en alto por si algún ser osaba en… ¿acaso no era esa la respiración de Rin? Definitivamente lo era, junto con un tenue latido del corazón y un suspiró de la chica a su lado hicieron que Sesshomaru perdiera el temple de nuevo; y se vio por primera vez contemplando a Rin, viéndola sin más; ¿apreciarla? No, era más; lo reconocía. ¿quererla? Acercó su mano a la punta de las hebras de su cabello y las levantó con suavidad haciendo que llegara a su olfato el dulce aroma de la chica, uno completamente distinto al de cuando era niña, acaso el querer abarcaba hasta el ímpetu de desear despertarla para que lo viera a los ojos, para que le sonriera, para decirle que absolutamente nadie podía siquiera tocarla y que no fuera él, para hacerle saber que él... apartó su mano de su cabello cobrizo y la levantó dormida; con su látigo agarró a Ah Un y emprendió vuelo hacia su castillo lo más rápido que pudo; no quería entrar en otro conflicto mental en donde ya sabía que llevaba las de perder y más con Rin acariciando inconscientemente a Fluffy…

**Mátenme si quedó Ooc pero los caps y las palabras permitidas por capítulo me impiden extenderme más (al menos para lo que yo quiero del curso de la historia) Tanto a Madame Morgan como a las que hicieron retos en el foro gome, con este capítulo me pasé del largo permitido (3,000.) sumimasen pero será la única vez :s**

**Por lo demás, de nuevo gracias por leer y los veo a la próxima.**


	3. Chocolate

**Y este exquisito afrodisiaco llevado a niveles extremos ;)**

Chocolate

Abrió sus ojos marrones y lo que vio la hizo caer de la cama en la que estaba. Un cuarto inmenso que la hacía sentir diminuta, decoraciones en mármol y puertas labradas que le daba la impresión de estar en la época de Kagome y no en la suya con lugares tan diferentes a los del Sengoku, ni siquiera la visión que le dio Izayoi de su palacio se comparaba con el lugar en el que estaba. De pronto escuchó que las gigantescas puertas se abrían de par en par dejando pasar a una yokai de ojos miel y cabello castaño que la miraba con superioridad.

-Buenos días-

-Sumimasen, podría decirme en dónde estoy- la expresión de la demonio fue de absoluto reproche…

-eso debería saberlo-

-Sesshomaru- se talló los ojos tratando de atar cabos sueltos pero lo único que recordaba es haberse quedado dormida en el bosque.

-Volverá en la noche, por el momento está bajo mi cuidado-

-¿eh? Significa que aquí vive- La sirvienta rodó los ojos como si lo que dijo fuese lo más obvio del Mundo pero la mirada de la yokai cambió cuando la joven frente a ella salió de la cama. El kimono que llevaba puesto era de las mismas telas que el traje de Sesshomaru, y la delicada silueta de la joven era demasiado dotada para alguien de su edad. La humana era hermosa, contrario a lo que la yokai había creído, Sesshomaru no había traído a cualquiera aunque le sorprendía sobremanera que se tratase de una humana; por muy hermosa que fuere…

-La mascota de Lord Sesshomaru ¿eh?-

-¿disculpe?-

-¿cuántos años tiene?-

-¿yo? 15-

-Hmp pensé que no quería híbridos-

-¿a qué se refie..

-su baño está listo, la llevaré…-

-no… etto primero dígame que quiso decir…-

-trate de no ser una molestia para su amo- 'ni para mí' susurró –y remítase a hacer lo que le ordeno- Rin hizo un puchero a lo que la yokai solo atinó a darse la vuelta para conducir a la impertinente muchacha, según ella, hacia el baño; al parecer no conocía su posición en el castillo y ella, con gusto se lo haría saber…

'Esto no es un baño, es un lago… demasiado elegante diría yo' pensó al caminar hacia la enorme piscina frente a ella; una gran habitación cubierta por paredes rocosas que, efecto por el agua hirviendo cayendo en ellas, provocaba una vapor hipnotizante, perfecto para el invierno en el que estaba pero su distracción no le duró mucho al sentir cómo rápidamente la yokai tras ella le arrancó el kimono y la empujó hacia el agua haciéndola reaccionar.

-cuando terminen de bañarla diríjase a la cocina, yo tengo asuntos que atender- Sin más la mujer salió de su vista sin darle tiempo siquiera de preguntarle su nombre. Rin tuvo el ímpetu de salir de la bañera pero el vapor le impedía la visión hacia la puerta de salida y, sinceramente, tratar con una persona tan amargada no era su fuerte y más cuándo ella era la que estaba en posición débil. Bajó los hombros y trató de aclimatarse al agua caliente a la que había sido empujada, esperando que por milagro de la naturaleza las personas que la bañarían no fueran igual de amargadas que la yokai anterior; y para su suerte una hermosa imagen de una mujer apareció frente a sus ojos.

-¿hay alguien allí? Gome, el vapor no me deja ver-

-descuida, ¿y tú eres?- Pudo escuchar el suspiro entrecortado de la persona, el mismo que había hecho la yokai de hacía antes. Parecía que nadie sabía de ella o al menos de que era humana.

-Rin, la protegida del señor Sesshomaru-

-¿protegida?... pero Najayra dijo que tú eras… bueno no importa-

-conque Najayra es su nombre-

-por favor no le digas que estuve aquí, se enojará-

-de acuerdo y por cierto ¿quién eres?- Rin intentó focalizar su mirada para captar a la chica que tenía parada frente a ella pero la silueta había desaparecido. 'genial, otra vez no pregunté el nombre'… 'al menos era agradable aunque aquella mujer no parecía una yokai.'

-¿alguien?-

-etto, ¡aquí!- Intentó disimular una nueva sonrisa para otra de las sirvientas del palacio pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una mirada consternada justo como la de las otras dos personas que la recibieron, sí, definitivamente no era bienvenida allí.

SxR

SxR

SxR

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver el castillo desde la lejanía. Aunque nunca fue muy afable a aceptar las premoniciones de su ex esposo, aquella conjetura de hacía años que creyó imposible, se estaba volviendo realidad: una humana en el castillo de su hijo. La curiosidad la mataba y más aún cuando sabía de quien se trataba. Suspiró nuevamente, y pensar que le estaba haciendo el mismo favor que su suegra le había hecho antes…

Irasue, la mujer más cotizada en el reino de los yokais, recién cumplidos 200 años, cuando su belleza resplandecía, cuando tenía el Mundo a sus pies; obligada a casarse con un pequeño yokai de trece años. Inaudible. Impedida de siquiera alzar la voz por su sangre noble se vio limitada a aguantar al joven inu que igualmente la odiaba. Su vida de recién casada fue un martirio hasta un regalo, de su suegra precisamente. Irasue sonrió para sí al recordar a aquella anciana mujer que, con la mejor de las intenciones le regalo un pequeño estímulo que hizo que Inu no Taisho y ella tuvieran días un poco más soportables.

"Tradición" 'hmp, qué sutil forma de llamarle a un afrodisiaco que se ha regalado de generación en generación'. Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro, ésta sería la primera vez que una humana recibiera el regalo, la primera vez que una humana aceptaba el peso de la realeza yokai sobre sus hombros, la única reina que había elegido vivir así; no se merecía tener a un yokai que, conociendo a su hijo, tardaría años en siquiera aceptar sus sentimientos; por lo que de una u otra forma el secreto de esa tradición entre mujeres, sería bienvenido para la chiquilla que fue salvada por ella una vez y, por qué mentir, Irasue lo sabía, sabía quién era y le mataba la curiosidad ver a semejante humana dispuesta a cargar con tanto dolor que le traería estar con Sesshomaru.

'Y creí que nadie amaría nunca tanto a Sesshomaru'

SxR

SxR

SxR

Agarró la mochila rosa de Rin como si de una peste se tratare y la tiró en el armario que, a petición reciente e inesperada de Sesshomaru, estaba inundado de kimonos para Rin; claro Najayra jamás pensó que se trataré de prendas para una humana. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la chica a quien había tenido todo el día en la mente y que al parecer se había pasado la mayor parte meditabunda cerca de la fuente de mármol del jardín norte.

-La.. Lady Rin- inclusive su tono sonó asqueado al pronunciar su título, y para peor de los males, la mencionada ni siquiera había volteado a ver.

-¡Lady Rin!-

-¡Ah!, sumimasen Najayra-

-sígame inmediatamente- comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto principal de Sesshomaru, donde había despertado en la mañana de ese día. Sus pasos comenzaron a ser más rápidos al notar que Rin le seguía el paso y finalmente logró llegar a la habitación, esperó a que ésta entrara y cerró la puerta tras de sí, colocándole doble cerradura.

-espere hasta nuevas indicaciones-

-¿Najayra, qué pasa?-

-Simplemente viene alguien importante y no es preciso que la vea- Fueron las palabras que, con gran esfuerzo, logró decir la yokai a su nueva ama pero, aunque su posición fuese más baja, no dejaría que Lady Irasue supiera de esa existencia que osaba en entrar al castillo por mucho que fueran órdenes de Sesshomaru. Para alguien como lady Irasue, una de los 12 nobles que dirigían tripartitamente cada punto cardinal, no podía enterarse que su hijo había traído un juguete sexual a su palacio por lo que, sin mucho esfuerzo y con una gran sonrisa se tomó la molestia en encerrar a la "protegida" para ir a recibir con honores y como se lo merecía una reina como lady Irasue. A penas llegó a la entrada cuando, estando cabizbaja, escuchó las primeras palabras de Lady Irasue dejándola boquiabierta

-¿dónde está Rin?-

-¿disculpe?-

-me escuchaste Najayra, y sabes que lo primero que debes decirme, por honor, es al menos un buenas tardes-

-Su… sumimasen lady Irasue, buenas tardes-

-Mejor, ahora dime dónde está, ando con el tiempo preciso-

-se refiere a la humana-

-Por supuesto que me refiero a ella, necesito hablar de reina a princesa, si me entiendes-

-¿Pri… princesa? Demo..-

-Najayra, temo que me estás haciendo perder la paciencia-

-¡Gomenasai!- no tenía tiempo para cavilaciones en ese momento por lo que decidió llevarla directamente hacia los aposentos de Sesshomaru, esperando que no preguntase lo que temía…

-¿y esas cadenas?-

-etto,- a penas e iba a responder cuando Irasue con sus garras destruyó la cerradura y abrió las puertas de par en par-

-¿Rin?-

-etto, pero si es.. ¡lady Irasue! ¡Buenas tardes!- agachó inmediatamente la cabeza al recordar a aquella mujer que ahora aparecía súbitamente en su habitación.

-ves Najayra, así deberías responder, por otro lado, dime Rin, ¿por qué estabas encerrada?

-yo… etto,- volteó a ver a la persona cabizbaja temblando tras Irasue –etto… estaba practicando-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Sabe… desde que el Meido Seiki me revivió, puedo… abrir la puerta del Inframundo e ir de un lugar a otro, Najayra solo me ayudaba a practicar.

-Hmmm ya veo, supongo que fue por eso que el Meido Seiki dejó de funcionar- 'comentó pensativa pero con una sonrisa en su boca; haber planeado darle el poder del Meido Seiki para que dejara de ser indefensa había sido buena idea pues sabía que su hijo no soportaba la debilidad'.

-De cualquier forma… Najayra déjanos solas- Dictó Irasue a la aludida quien solo atinó a sonreírle a Rin y salir inmediatamente de los aposentos en donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.

-Rin, mi tiempo precisa- Rin vio confusa a la mujer que le había salvado la vida y que ahora la miraba con ojos pícaros, como si ella fuese alguien sorprendente, aunque para estar en ese palacio, efectivamente lo era.

-dígame Lady Irasue, en qué puedo serle de ayuda- por fin palabras correctas en el momento preciso y con la única persona que había sido amable con ella, al parecer su suerte estaba cambiando.

-Venía a entregarte esto-

-¿Qué es?-

-Cho-co-la-te-

-¿disculpe?-

-Hmjm supuse que no lo sabrías, es raro que un humano haya visto algo así- En sus manos llevaba, del tamaño de la mochila de Rin, una enorme roca o al menos eso parecía, excepto por el olor dulzón que desprendía.

-y ¿esto para qué es?

-Es mi pequeño regalo para ti -

-etto, arigato… demo, ¿por qué un regalo?

-Tiendes a preguntar mucho ¿verdad?, es solo un regalo de una reina a otra-

-¿yo reina? Lo siento creo que se confunde…-

-¿qué? No me digas que Sesshomaru no te lo ha dicho-

-¿decirme qué?- Irasue rio por lo bajo y estuvo a punto de contestarle pero al estar tan cerca de Rin pudo escuchar con claridad su corazón, ese palpitar anormal y esas mejillas rojas junto con la mirada escondida le respondían todo: ella ya sabía a qué se refería

-sólo deja caer esto en agua y báñate con él antes de que venga, ¿de acuerdo?

-S sí- Lady Irasue se dirigió hacia la salida no sin voltearla a ver una vez más…

-Escucha, si de verdad lo amas usa el regalo, de lo contrario, no- se remitió a decir la mujer mientras desaparecía de su vista dejando a una Rin, para variar, más sonrojada que de costumbre.

SxR

SxR

SxR

Sí, definitivamente eso le faltaba, matar a unos cuantos yokais le había distraído suficientemente los pensamientos como para despejar su mente aunque apenas hubo entrado al castillo lo primero que quería encontrar era la sonrisa de su protegida, no importando si fuese media noche; quería volver a ver la sonrisa de ella y sus ojos marrón que le corroboraran que era la misma niña de diez años que viajaba con él.

Entró sigilosamente a sus aposentos pero no vio absolutamente a nadie, fue entonces a la única persona que sabía dónde se encontraba. Abrió de par en par el dormitorio de Najayra para preguntarle por Rin pero bastó con mencionar su nombre para que Najayra cambiara su tono de piel a un color rojo carmesí y le indicara que estaba en las aguas termales; reacción que tomo poca importancia para el yokai. Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el lugar señalado por su criada pero tan pronto como sintió el olor a chocolate en el lugar dio un paso atrás.

'Qué carajos hacía un olor como ese en su castillo', las aguas termales era lo único que tenía relativamente cerca por lo que nadie más había notado la presencia de ese peculiar olor. Intentó hacer caso omiso y seguir hacia donde se encontraba Rin pero a penas y unos cuantos pasos pudo dar hasta que el olor le invadió los sentidos. 'mierda' su paladar comenzó a salivar y sus garras se agrandaron y afilaron, el olor le hizo hasta perder por unos segundos el equilibrio mientras le invadía el olfato con su dulce y a la vez amargo sabor. Entre tantas sensaciones su olfato se agudizó para captar el tenue aroma de Rin que, desgraciadamente, provenía del mismo lugar que aquel peculiar olor. Contuvo la respiración y espero estar equivocado pero, esa mentira ni él se la creía.

Abrió de par en par las puertas del baño dejando que el aroma le chocara de frente tensando sus músculos y, allí se encontraba Rin, dormida a la orilla de un auténtico lago de chocolate. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero la escena era irresistible, su cuerpo respondía involuntariamente relajándole los músculos e invadiéndole todos los sentidos, desde oír la respiración de Rin hasta sentir como una finísima capa de chocolate hecho vapor se impregnaba en su piel; pero nada comparado con la visual de la joven sumergida en esa sustancia tan exquisita. Ni siquiera supo cómo pudo llegar a la orilla de la bañera e hincarse lo suficientemente cerca de Rin para oler el aroma de ella mezclado con el afrodisíaco más letal para un yokai; la combinación perfecta.

Sin embargo, lo poco que quedaba de lucidez hizo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y tuviese el impulso de ponerse de pie para salir corriendo inmediatamente del lugar pero apenas dio un paso, volteo a ver la figura tras de sí: grave error. Se excusó diciendo que tomaría un resfriado si se quedaba allí por lo que, controlando su mente con recuerdos de batallas pasadas, cargó a Rin sin prestarle mucha atención y se dirigió a su cuarto; pero para su desgracia a penas y logro tocar la puerta de salida de las aguas termales cuando no pudo evitar ver a la figura que tenía en sus brazos; a la irresistible figura que tenía en sus brazos. 'Una probada y estás muerto', había llegado demasiado lejos con atreverse a entrar a aquel lugar; pero dejando eso de lado, había llegado demasiado lejos convenciéndose que Rin… que Rin… 'solo la gota que… resbala su barbilla' Acercó sus labios a la chica y apenas los rozó con su piel no pudo parar. Era imposible. Sus ojos cambiaron de color; cayó junto con Rin al piso y poco le importó que se hubiera despertado o no, o que se hubiera lastimado; no le importaba en lo absoluto. Y la bajeza en la que caía… ¡a la mierda! ¡por él y hasta mordería a su protegida para sentir esa combinación tan horriblemente excitante! No le quedaba ni una pizca de cordura para darse cuenta de lo que hacía; a penas y en su mente pensaba que un gramo de chocolate hacía perder a muchos pero aquello no era un gramo, ¡había una puta piscina de afrodisiaco a la par suya! Pero Sesshomaru a penas y pudo pasar de la clavícula de Rin cuando escuchó un suspiro ahogado de ella; estaba despertando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, en el mínimo instante en que recobró la compostura salió del lugar para dirigirse lo más rápido posible fuera del castillo, y mientras se dirigía hacia el río más cercano sus garras pasaban destazando cada árbol que veía, aniquilando todo lo que veía con vida; solo le faltaba poco para decidir mejor lastimarse a sí mismo por la estupidez que acababa de cometer. ¡Era Rin! ¡Rin! Y a penas vio su rostro en el reflejo del agua pudo incluso notar como sus facciones se asombraban mientras su rostro palidecía. Sus ojos eran rojo fuego y sus colmillos resplandecientes ahora estaban inundados con chocolate al igual que sus manos y su rostro. Aquello era una pesadilla y más aún cuando todavía le quedaban asuntos pendientes qué resolver con el afrodisiaco que estimulaba hasta sus instintos más bajos.

**¡Y tercer capítulo listo! Y hasta aquí di lo mejor de mí para no ir al Ooc, y para mi desgracia no tengo el cuarto capítulo terminado así que ni yo sé que pasará O_o ¿alguna idea? De todas formas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia :D siguiente palabra para el reto: Ropa Interior x( Deséenme suerte! **

**Bye!**


	4. Ropa interior

**Ropa interior, porque la elegante figura de Sesshomaru jamás había sentido algo como aquello…**

-¡Tsk!-

Abrió los ojos con sumo cuidado e intentó distinguir la figura que estaba frente suyo. Hubiese jurado por un momento que era su amo Sesshomaru pero aquello hubiese sido demasiado vergonzoso pues cuando se incorporó pudo vislumbrar su pálida piel cubierta solamente con chocolate. Se había quedado dormida en la bañera y había tenido el sueño mas extrañamente perfecto que en su vida hubiese tenido hasta que una voz llamándola la despertó.

-¿Rin?

-¿sí?... ¡ah eres tú otra vez!, disculpa ¿fuiste tú quien me despertó?, oí una voz aunque no sabía si aún estaba soñando.

-Sí, en realidad te saque de la bañera porque te ibas a ahogar- Respondió lo más amablemente que pudo mientras apretaba los puños tras de sí.

-En serio, ¡arigato gosaimasu!-

-¿y puedes decirme qué andas haciendo en todo este chocolate?

-Emm, yo, seguía los consejos de Irasue y Najayra?

-¡Irasue!, ¿te refieres a la Lady Irasue?

-Sip, me dijo que si en verdad yo… quería a Sesshomaru solamente pusiera el chocolate en el agua y me bañará con él, pero al parecer me quedé dormida.- bajo la mirada algo avergonzada mientras abrazaba sus rodillas para cubrirse al notar que no había con qué taparse cerca.

-y no te dijo que el chocolate… que el chocolate…- la mujer intentó contener sus fuerzas antes de desgarrarle la yugular a la niña que tenía en frente; si bien la mujer quería llevar a cabo su maquiavélico plan tenía que soportar controlarse debido a qué, por más que quisiera, ni siquiera podía tocarle un solo pelo a Rin.

-Pregunté para que servía pero lady Irasue dijo que lo averiguase por mí; le pregunté igual a Najayra pero al parecer Irasue le ordenó callarse por lo que solo me ayudó a deshacerlo en el manantial.

-No importa, igual al amo Sesshomaru jamás le gustó el aroma; pero creo que ni su propia madre lo sabía-

-Oh… ya veo- dijo Rin un poco sonrojada, al menos sabía que jamás se iba a cumplir el sueño que se sintió casi real.

-Te resfriarás, lo mejor será que tomes la toalla que está por allá y vayas a las duchas del lado este del castillo, debo irme-

-¡Espera! ¿aún no me has dicho tu nombre?- La mujer la volteó a ver intentando verse lo más angelical posible…

-Sólo llámame Sara- apenas salió; el alma se dejó desplomar al suelo cayendo de rodillas.

'¡Una vida! toda una vida amándolo en este pútrido castillo lleno de yokais; rondando sus pasillos, esperando por su regreso, cantándole con mi flauta aunque el no me escuche… ¡para que traiga a otra mujer! Di mi cuerpo a mil demonios, morí por él y aún sigo aquí, atada por estos sentimientos, esperando el día que muera y sea yo la primera a la que vea y ¡sucede esto!' Sara clavó sus uñas en la tierra y con esfuerzo se logró sostener en pie; y aunque las ganas de llorar no le faltaban también una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro; al parecer aquella niña era la única que podía verla. Solo era cuestión de manipularla para que saliese de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible y volver a tener a Sesshomaru solo para ella aunque él no lo supiera; después de todo, si no podía ser de ella, no lo sería de nadie más.

SxR

SxR

SxR

-Lady Rin, buenos días-

-Cinco minutos más, señora Kaede-

-¿disculpe?- al reconocer la voz de Najayra, Rin despertó de un salto de la cama en que se encontraba cuestión que la hizo caerse.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Sumimasen, es que jamás había dormido en, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?-

-cama-

-¡Exacto!, es tan diferente del futón… por cierto Najayra gracias por mandar a que limpiaren los baños- La aludida esbozó una sonrisa; se notaba que aquella chica no era de la realeza, ¿desde cuándo alguien osaba agradecer a un subordinado?; al parecer Najayra tenía mucho que enseñarle.

-solo seguí sus órdenes-

-al contrario, yo creo que me hizo un favor-

-hmm, ya veo por qué Sesshomaru la eligió-

-¿disculpe?-

-No dije nada, no importa- Najayra sonrió para sí, desde que la había defendido de Irasue, su concepción de la chica había cambiado completamente y era casi milagrosa la sonrisa de ella que la hacía cambiar a ser una mujer dócil algo que nunca pensó ser, no, definitivamente no era una humana normal.

-por cierto, cuénteme, cómo le fue con Lord Sesshomaru-

-¿está aquí?-

-Ahora que lo menciona no lo he visto desde anoche que me preguntó en dónde se encontraba-

-¿es decir que sí regresó?

-¿qué no lo sabía? Pensé que había ido a las aguas termales y…- detuvo sus palabras ante la reacción confusa de Rin; por su semblante, Sesshomaru no la había llegado a ver.

-etto, no importa de seguro tenía muchas cosas qué hacer- Rin bajó la mirada recordando desde hacía cuanto ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra; y ahora que lo meditaba, su semblante y distanciación habían cambiado desde que se fue del Sengoku. Cómo pudo ser posible que a penas y se había dado cuenta que quería a Lord Sesshomaru de una forma tan distinta a antes y ahora ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad para decírselo o siquiera poder verlo; la vida de verdad era irónica pues cuando aún estaba con la anciana Kaede pasaba más tiempo con Sesshomaru que con el resto de la aldea.

-Lady, Rin-

-solo Rin- desdibujó su semblante triste para volver a la misma sonrisa de siempre ya que no estaba para causarle molestias a absolutamente nadie y aunque este fuere su nuevo hogar aún se sentía como una extraña.

-yo… ¿todos los humanos son así?

-¿ah?

-quiero decir, usted no me acusó ante Lady Irasue y bueno… yo

-¡Ah! Te refieres a eso, no importa, supongo que cualquier persona o demonio normal no confiaría en un desconocido-

-Es distinto, es mi obligación servirle-

-¿y puedo relevarte de tus servicios?- la yokai frente a ella abrió los ojos de par en par al oír a su futura dueña decirle palabras tan ilógicas en una manera tan natural, que solo atinó a sonreírle

-El desayuno está listo, diríjase al comedor que yo terminaré de arreglar el cuarto.- La chica frente a ella asintió sin esperar respuesta a la pregunta antes formulada, y salió de la habitación mientras Najayra la seguía con la vista; alguien tan distinto a Sesshomaru pero tan semejante a él en su forma de caminar y el impacto que causaba con la mirada; hacía ver a Rin como el complemento perfecto para el daiyokai…

SxR

SxR

SxR

Caminó a paso lento y elegante, como era costumbre en él; sus ojos ambarinos y su oído afinado se encontraban alerta, su respiración era parsimónica y su andar firme. Era el mismo Sesshomaru de siempre; excepto por un diminuto detalle: su ceño se encontraba más fruncido que de costumbre.

Desde que salió del río hacía unas cuantas horas su mandíbula no dejaba de apretar y rechinar sus feroces colmillos, le tomó menos de cinco segundos saber quién era la única persona que podía hacer llegar ese letal afrodisiaco a su castillo, ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿matarlo? De cualquier forma aquello no era una excusa; su cuerpo lo había delatado y no tuvo la osadía de detenerse sino hasta notar que Rin se había despertado; su remordimiento en esos instantes lo mataba.

Se suponía que el llevar a Rin a su palacio le traería equilibrio pues se aseguraba así mismo que ella estaría segura en el palacio y así dejaría de perder la concentración en sus guerras, dejaría de hacer el largo viaje al Sengoku y dejaría de, de… nece… Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y siguió caminando hacia su castillo; sabía que haberla llevado con él había sido un error; si ni siquiera pudo controlarse con un simple afrodisiaco y a ello se le sumaba el hecho que difícilmente podía recordar a la Rin de antes que siempre lo encontraba con una sonrisa; pero no quería perder a la única persona que no le tenía miedo, no por la estupidez de no saber qué pensar, ni sentir pero al menos sí sabía qué hacer y precisamente su decisión era lo que le mantuvo el ceño fruncido y su puño cerrado hasta llegar a su palacio.

Cuando hubo llegado le abrieron las puertas de par en par y la primera en recibirlo fue, como siempre lo hacía, Najayra.

-Señor, buenos días-

-¿Alguien a parte de ti sabe que regresé anoche?- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Etto no creo…-

-averigua-

-sí- Najayra que lo seguía, desvió su camino para cumplir con su mandato pero Sesshomaru la detuvo viéndola de reojo

-¿y ella?-

-recolectando flores en el jardín oeste, Lord Sesshomaru-

Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia aquel lugar. Los pasillos eran largos y solo se podía escuchar el silencio de sus pasos que hacían eco en muchas de las habitaciones vacías del gran Castillo que solía ser de su padre, con cada paso que daba su mente comenzaba a divagar de nuevo sobre la decisión de devolver a Rin. ¡Si apenas dos días habían pasado! Pero suficiente como para darse cuenta que ella cambió y él también, y mucho. Decidido, Rin se iría, soltó su puño que ya comenzaba a sangrar de tanto presionarlo contra sí cuando escuchó un murmullo lejano…

_Estará en la montaña o en el bosque de allá…_

Una dulce y fina voz cantaba a lo lejos, apresuró el pasó y notó que provenía de la habitación; abrió las gigantescas puertas pero no encontró a nadie

_En el viento o en el mar dónde dónde estará_

La voz lo hizo fijarse en la puerta que conducía al armario gigante que había mandado a hacer para Rin; caminó hacia él y abrió una de las puertas pero lo que vio hizo que su rostro empezara a cambiar de temperatura. Rin se encontraba abstraída cantando en ropa interior mientras buscaba entre todos los vestidos algo qué ponerse.

Sesshomaru retrocedió de inmediato apartándose de la puerta mientras sentía que su rostro se enrojecía; algo que jamás le había ocurrido, tocó sus mejillas con sus manos y al darse cuenta de su expresión estuvo a punto de irse cuando la voz de la chica lo hizo detenerse

_Señor Sesshomaru donde dónde estará_

_Señor Sesshomaru donde dónde estará_

Rin salió del armario con un kimono rosa y un enorme florero que apenas le daba espacio para saber por dónde caminaba, una corona de rosas adornaba su cabeza mientras seguía enfocada buscando donde colocarlo mientras cantaba cuestión que le impidió notar ver a su señor quien se encontraba recostado aún en la pared a la par de la puerta; fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru lo notó.

Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía años de pequeña, cantaba canciones, hacía coronas de rosas y sonreía iluminando todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Pero no, ninguna de esas acciones eran iguales a cuando lo acompañaba. El caminar de Rin se había vuelto elegante, muy parecido al de él solo que con muchísima más delicadeza, las flores en su pelo la hacían verse mil veces más frágil y agraciada de lo que la chica era y finalmente su sonrisa que antes mostraba ternura ahora era cautivadora pues los ojos ambarinos de Sesshomaru no le apartaban la mirada. ¿en verdad quería regresarla al Sengoku?

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!- la voz de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos para notar cómo el florero que ella cargaba comenzaba a tambalearse; le tomó pocos segundos agudizar sus sentidos de nuevo y sostener el florero antes de que éste cayera al piso.

-etto arigatou Lord Sesshomaru,-

-ten más cuidado- se limitó a decir mientras colocaba el florero en mueble de esquina de la habitación.

-sí Lord Sesshomaru, etto… ¿cómo le fue en su viaje?- Contuvo las ganas de sonreír, ni siquiera ella sabía lo que significaba esa pregunta. En todos los años de vida que llevaba nadie osaba si quiera verlo a los ojos, mucho menos preguntarle cualquier cosa, ni siquiera Jaken que andaba desaparecido le preguntaba nada. Rin era la única que siempre quería saber de él, aunque fuera una pregunta tan vana como muchas otras a las cuales no le contestaba pero sí debía admitir que era algo narcótico el esperar que preguntase cualquier cosa aunque no recibiera muchas veces, respuesta a cambio. Por unos instantes se le olvidó la razón por la que estaba buscando a Rin hasta que la aludida volvió a hablar-

-Sabe, Najayra me comentó que…-

-Rin- la interrumpió acercándose a ella, sintió en ese instante cómo el ritmo cardiaco de la chica se volvía a acelerar, cuestión que no comprendía porque, a diferencia de otros, en ella no podía oler miedo.

-dígame, señor Sesshomaru-

-Yo, te… tienes que… aquí no…- Empezó a titubear sin sentido, su mente le gritaba que dijera aquellas palabras que destrozarían a la chica que tenía enfrente pero otra parte de él una muy ínfima le rogaba por detenerse y quitarse la egolatría que siempre cargaba para aceptar que ya no podía ver a Rin con los mismos ojos, mientras otra parte de él intentaba gesticular las palabras que quería expresar y que no lo hicieran ver confundido, cosa que precisamente estaba sucediendo.

-¿disculpe?- Por favor, ¿podía ser aquello más difícil? Los ojos chocolate de Rin, podían funcionar incluso mejor que el afrodisiaco porque eran los únicos que podía contemplar sin que le bajasen la mirada, la única persona que le podía sostener la mirada lo estaba haciendo ahorita, en el momento menos preciso y él, actuando como jamás en su vida lo había hecho, como un demonio débil.

-Te tienes que ir- por fin pudo gesticular mientras que los ojos de Rin comenzaban a opacarse

-¿eh? ¿por qué?-

-por tu bien, estabas mejor en el Sengoku- refutó tratando de esconder la mirada, aunque no había razón alguna.

-Demo, yo no quiero regresar-

-regresarás mañana-

-¡No!- La expresión de Sesshomaru era atónita, frente a él había una Rin con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas, definitivamente molesta, una reacción que jamás espero en ella; de pronto le invadieron las ganas de retenerla de nuevo con él para conocer aquellas facetas de Rin pero por un capricho no dejaría que su decisión se revocase.

-no te di opción-

-me la dio por cuatro años y aquí estoy- Rin perdió la vergüenza que tenía ante él, el estar enamorado en estos casos no servía de mucho para hacerla sumisa ni para hacerla callar. Desde que la dejó había aceptado sutilmente viviendo sola aunque con mucha gente, esperando el día en que Sesshomaru se arrepintiera o que ella creciera lo suficiente para irse con él; dándose cuenta que lo necesitaba y que él era lo único que tenía, lo único que la hacía feliz y después de tanto tiempo por fin se le dio la oportunidad de poder estar a su lado. Permitir que él le dijera esas palabras no solo le enojaba sino que le hería profundamente.

-Es mi decisión final- se volteó inmediatamente para evitar arrepentirse pues la razón que le había dado le destrozaba toda su teoría y le dejaba sin excusas. Comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación cuando Rin lo detuvo apretando a Fluffy

-pero si yo solo quiero estar con usted-

-¿por qué?

-¡porque yo…!- sus ojos marrón amenazaban con soltar lágrimas y no sabía si eran de tristeza o coraje por lo que acababa de decir Sesshomaru

-¡Sumimasen!- dijo el guardia general al mando del Castillo al interrumpir la conversación-

-Qué sucede-

-Acaban de invadir las tierras del sureste, los que se habían creído caídos en guerra, Señor-

-Son muy pocos, envía a una de las tropas, iré en seguida- Nomás dijo aquello se volteó a ver a Rin, quien le dedicaba una de las miradas más tristes que había visto y que creyó nunca causarle, ni cuando la dejó en el Sengoku.

-Si eso es lo que Sesshomaru quiere- fueron las siguientes palabras que Rin pronunció, estuvo a punto de derramar una lágrima pero una fuerte mano sostuvo su barbilla obligándola a ver a los ojos a Sesshomaru, reacción que le hizo contener sus lágrimas y notar por primera vez de tan cerca el rostro de su amo. Suspiró, sabía que la respuesta a la pregunta indirecta ya estaba contestada…

'Si eso es lo que quiero' dejó de sostenerle la mirada y salió rumbo a la batalla. Ignoró su enredada mente para enfocarse en batalla y no lo notó. Lo notó hasta cuando sin querer la espada que blandía, la que había sacado de su interior, Bakusaiga, cayó de sus manos al recordar el rostro triste de Rin. Notó que era imposible que se fuera, era imposible que se alejara de su lado y no porque ella no lo soportara sino porque sabía contundentemente que él no lo soportaría.

**Dios! Casi muero, pero este cap particularmente me gustó más que los anteriores, a pesar de que lo hice en un solo día (acostumbro dos días por cap) supongo que trabajo mejor bajo presión… ahora cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció?, aburrido, esperado, oportuno, interesante, lo que sea siempre agradezco muchísimo el que ya me estén leyendo.**

**Hasta el último cap! **


	5. Hechizo

**Eh aquí mi nuevo cap! Espero haya logrado hacer reír y entretener con este ligero Sesshrin que me partió el corazón **** Con amor! El último título…**

**Hechizo**

Siempre lo había seguido, desde que dejó su cuerpo, el alma de Sara esperaba a Sesshomaru y, una vez éste llegaba, se aferraba a él como si de un náufrago se tratase y aunque sus cuerpos nunca se tocaran se sentía completa cuando al menos la traspasaba o cuando su se colocaba frente a lo que miraba Sesshomaru; su amor se había transmutado poco a poco en una obsesión por ese ser angelical por lo que en aquellos momentos en que sabía que la humana la podía ver, le fue obligatorio esconderse y alejarse de su amor para no ser visto por la niña que osaba captar su atención.

¡La estaba viendo! ¡a ella! Esos ojos que tanto quiso para sí, que tanto sollozo y que conservaban la mirada fría estaban observando a la humana y esa mirada intensa que le tenía la hacía rabiar; la conocía muy bien. Era la mirada que muchos malditos pretendientes le tuvieron, esa mirada por la que daría una vida en los ojos correctos, por la persona correcta y allí estaba, regalándosela a esa mujer que ni siquiera título tenía.

Sara intentó no emitir sonido alguno mientras contemplaba la ridícula escena de Rin cantando y dando pasos inciertos por toda la habitación de su amo con un florero enorme que, a opinión de Sara, era demasiado grande para el pedazo de esqueleto que lo estaba sosteniendo…

Creyó morir cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, cuando el sonrojo de Rin se hizo notorio y cuando Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia ella. No quería seguir viendo, se sentía prisionera ahora ya no solo en alma sino también en cuerpo pues si entraba a interrumpir causaría que Sesshomaru supiera de su existencia y, aunque no lo quería creer, cualquier humano estaba prohibido de entrar a su castillo, a excepción de la reciente invitada.

Hubiese salido inmediatamente del lugar si no hubiera notado el camino de la conversación que ambos tuvieron y que termino en Sesshomaru saliendo hacia una batalla y Rin dentro de la habitación.

Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

Cualesquiera que fueran las razones de Sesshomaru no importaban, porque lo más importante de oír era el "largo" que le dijo a aquella mujer llorando dentro del cuarto. Ni siquiera tendría la necesidad de vengarse porque Sesshomaru ya le había ahorrado la molestia, intentó disimular su alegría y entro lo más natural que pudo a la habitación donde se hallaba la chiquilla. Las ganas de verla llorar, de oír sus gemidos, de ver su cara pálida y triste le carcomían el alma, sería como el elixir que la mantendría más unida aún al ángel de cabellos plateados.

-¿Rin?-

-Etto, gome- intentó contener las lágrimas y ponerse de pie pero no podía, las fuerzas simplemente no le daban ni para un acto tan simple.

-¿te encuentras bien?- Sara se hincó y pensó en sostenerle la barbilla para ver su mirada triste pero recordó que como alma que era, no podía tocarla

-Yo…- dio pequeños suspiros ahogados y se limpió los ojos lo mejor que pudo pues las lágrimas aún brotaban de ella; se puso de pie y se dirigió con pasos lentos al armario sin darle explicación alguna a la mujer que dejaba atrás con una mirada rebosante de soberbia.

-¿qué haces?-

-A… traer mis cosas- se oyó en un hilo de voz imperceptible mientras agarraba su mochila rosa que Najayra había dejado refundida en el closet y en el cual traía las únicas pertenencias que tenía.

-¿por qué?, ¿acaso te vas?- intentó sonar lo más convincente que pudo pero poco importaba pues la chica que tenía enfrente parecía un fantasma ido en sus pensamientos.

-Hjm- no quería que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera Najayra, solo quería desaparecer de aquel lugar del cual se había hecho la idea de un hogar. Agarraría a Ah Un y, si eso era lo que Sesshomaru quería, se iría de su palacio. Intentaba recordar qué había hecho mal para que ya no quisiera verla. Es más desde que había llegado al palacio lo que menos le había causado eran problemas, no con Najayra, no con Irasue, no con Sara, no con los soldados del castillo. No se había quejado, nadie la había atacado, no había roto nada, no había hecho absolutamente ninguna acción para que Sesshomaru hubiera decidido aquella ilógica cuestión. Inclusive desde que la conoció jamás la obligó a nada, ni a comer, ni alejarse de él, ni a seguirlo. ¿por qué ahora la obligaba a marcharse? ¡aquello era una injusticia total! Y más aún cuando, por más que quisiera odiarlo, no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Caminó hacia la puerta principal de la habitación pero una pregunta de la mujer que tenía tras de sí la hizo volverse de nuevo débil y dejar caer la bolsa que tenía en manos.

-No puedes irte, de seguro Lord Sesshomaru se entristecería- Oyó el ruido de la maleta caer y tuvo el ímpetu de reírse a horcajadas pero como pudo, conservó la postura y fingió asombro, con tan pocas palabras la niña se desplomaba, ¿cómo Sesshomaru podía querer a un ser tan débil? De pronto vio cómo de la gran maleta salía rodando una cosa roja, al acercarse pudo notar de qué se trataba.

'¡Una manzana!' pensó, ¿qué hacía una manzana en su posesión?, esa cosa mortífera era letal para los humanos, ella debía saberlo.

-disculpa, por qué llevas una manzana- Dijo dejando de lado que Rin intentaba meter todo de nuevo en su bolsón.

-él me la dio- dijo Rin sin importancia.

-Se.. ¿Sesshomaru?-

-Mjm- respondió cabizbaja.

-Wow sí que te quiere mucho- comentó sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo quería asegurarse que la niña no volviera.

- etto, ¿qué significa?

-¿qué no lo sabes?

-yo…- Quedó dudosa dejando sus pertenencias de lado para enfocarse en la chica que miraba interesada la manzana.

-Una manzana es símbolo de amor-

-¿eh? Pero no se supone que… ¿matan?

-¡ja! Quién te contó esa mentira, seguro lo escuchaste de rumor- fingió Sara mientras intentaba formular las palabras correctas para convencer a Rin.

-pues…-

-Se trata de una tradición, si piensas en la persona que te gusta mientras muerdes la manzana entonces tú y esa persona viven felices por siempre; es por eso que todo mundo suele regalar manzanas… ¿acaso no lo sabías?

-demo..-

-bueno ahora ya lo sabes, ves por qué te digo que Sesshomaru se entristecería si te fueras- intentó fingir compasión con la chica que volvía a su semblante triste…

-en realidad… él me dijo, que me fuera- al menos aún podía gesticular oraciones se limitó Rin a pensar.

-Mmmm creo que fue porque no te la comiste-

-¿cómo dice?-

-es considerado una gran rechazo y deshonor a quien regala la manzana el hecho de que el que la recibió no se la coma; es como odiar a la persona que la regaló- Notó de pronto el efecto inmediato en los ojos de Rin que la miraban asustada, como si sus palabras la hubieran hecho reaccionar.

-Tal vez, fue por eso que se comportaba así- se dijo Rin a sí misma-

-si se enteró que no le diste ni siquiera una mordida seguro tal vez esté molesto contigo-

-etto- Aquella afirmación la hacía dudar pero era la única explicación lógica para el reciente comportamiento de Sesshomaru. –y qué debo hacer-

-fácil, sólo una mordida y listo- sonrió Sara mientras Rin tomaba aquel fruto que había caído a pocos metros de ella y lo observaba cuidadosamente.

-¿sólo eso?

-y tu felices por siempre se harán realidad-

-¿cómo… cómo lo sabes?-

-Confía en Sesshomaru… después de todo él te la regaló ¿no? y con aquella simple y prohibida palabra que movía hasta el más ínfimo ser de Rin, acercó su boca hacia el fruto venenoso y con una leve mordida cayó inmediatamente al suelo dejando rodar la manzana.

SxR

SxR

SxR

Su estola se encontraba cubierta de sangre, pero aquello importaba en lo más mínimo pues haber vencido en batalla era una satisfacción más placentera que el vencer una a una a cada una de sus víctimas; pero el único sentimiento que llenaba sus días antes se quedaba corto con el peso del corazón que cargaba. Esbozó una vaga sonrisa en sus labios, jamás creyó que aquello fuera a pasar, jamás creyó que vencer una batalla ya no era suficiente para ser feliz; que conquistar más de lo que su padre había logrado sería insuficiente. Y efectivamente llegó el día en que sí era insuficiente pues tenía lo que siempre quiso: poder. Pero hasta Bakusaiga sabía que su amo perdió su fuerza, cuando decidió alejar a lo único que había querido tanto…

Había sido un desgraciado y lo sabía; de seguro su padre se estaría riendo desde su tumba al verlo en ese estado ¡pero se estaría muriendo de risa! en esos precisos instantes pues Sesshomaru inclusive estaba considerando la posibilidad de disculparse, ¡disculparse! Disculparse era sinónimo de subyugarse, significaba opresión y conquista pero no importaba si la persona de quien se tratase fuera ella… De pronto el olor a miedo invadió su olfato, se detuvo y las tropas tras de él hicieron lo mismo. Se envolvió en un halo verde y voló en dirección hacia su castillo mientras las tropas lideradas por el segundo al mando siguieron su ruta.

Tan pronto como llegó supo que aquel olor provenía de las sirvientas de su palacio. Camino hasta toparse con una de las apresuradas sirvientas y la tomó del cuello elevándola para verla…

-¿dónde está?-

-en su habitación- La soltó inmediatamente y se dirigió allá, en su cabeza solo había una explicación para ese miedo y tenía tres letras…

-¡Najayra!- gritó al entrar por lo que las sirvientas se detuvieron petrificadas y la aludida que estaba a la par de Rin caminó ante Sesshomaru-

-Lord-

-¿qué ocurrió?- dijo mientras miraba absorto a Rin que estaba se encontraba desfallecida en cama

-ella… no respira- se limitó a decir mientras Sesshomaru la pasaba de largo.

Sesshomaru extendió su brazo y tocó la piel de Rin, fría como si de hielo se tratase; aquello no podía estar sucediendo, en verdad estaba sin vida. Frunció el ceño, exteriormente no se notaba ninguna marca de muerte y podía jurar que nunca se había enfermado para decaer por algo así.

-Etto, Lord Sesshomaru- Al no responder, prosiguió con lo que quería decir

-Encontramos esto tirado junto a ella…- Sesshomaru volteó a ver y se sorprendió ante la fruta que le ponían enfrente…

-y el pedazo que mordió seguía en su boca…- terminó de decir una de las sirvientas; le arrebato la manzana y la vio detenidamente; era la fruta que le había dado en el bosque; la apretó entre sus manos y dirigió su mirada a Najayra esperando una explicación-

-sumimasen Lord Sesshomaru, jamás había visto algo como eso, creo que solo crecen en tierras humanas- argumentó la yokai.

-consigue información de esto, ahora.- el tiempo precisaba y aunque no sabía el efecto de ese objeto comestible, tenía seguro que un cuerpo inerte no duraba en su estado natural por mucho tiempo…

SxR

SxR

SxR

No tardó mucho en llegar a aquel lugar, la desesperación lo mataba y antes de que se ocultase el sol salió en busca de los únicos humanos que conocía puesto que sus sirvientes ya habían preguntado a casi todos los curanderos yokais existentes y todos con respuesta negativa. Solo quedaba un lugar: El Sengoku.

-¿Sesshomaru?- Ni siquiera tuvo que llegar al pueblo para encontrarse con la sacerdotisa del lugar puesto que Inuyasha casualmente se lo había topado…

-no tengo tiempo para ti, apártate-

-Pff, amable como siempre- se limitó a quejarse Inuyasha –hey qué es eso que tienes en la mano- Sesshomaru se lo lanzó para que este lo atrapara y quedó algo anonadado al notar la expresión de Inuyasha quien como si le hubieran dado fuego, había dejado caer la manzana al suelo.

-¿qué es?- le exigió a Inuyasha que se había quedado ido en sus recuerdos.

-¿por qué la tienes?-

-No respondas con preguntas.-

-¡Feh!, no me digas qué hacer- Inuyasha recogió con testarudez el objeto que había dejado caer, cuando notó que estaba morida. –No-

-¿No qué? Preguntó Sesshomaru impaciente de su hermano.

-Rin mordió esto, ¿verdad?- dijó pensativo mientras examinaba que en verdad fuera la fruta que temía, aunque el olor la delataba por completo.

-Sí- respondió secamente.

-está muerta verdad- Sesshomaru inmediatamente agarró a Inuyasha del cuello y lo acerco hacia sí mostrándole los colmillos, y sus ojos rojos. Intentó controlarse para no matar al único que podía darle una respuesta aunque su agarre seguía igual de fuerte.

-cómo la salvo- pronunció entre dientes

-para romper ese hechizo sólo tienes que besarla… ¡suéltame baka!- Gritó al tiempo que Sesshomaru lo dejaba caer al suelo, vio de nuevo el fruto en sus manos y volteó a ver a Inuyasha un poco más calmado

-cómo lo sabes-

-etto… me obligaron a salvar a alguien de esa forma- Comentó Inuyasha esquivando la mirada y recordando cómo Kykyo casi le arranca la cabeza hacer que él deshiciera el hechizo en el que había caído su hermana.

-Hmp- Pronunció con despecho y prendió vuelo de regreso hacia su castillo, habían tantas cosas que habían cambiado en él desde que encontró a Rin pero aquello era el colmo, por Rin había decidió confiar en Inuyasha y peor aún, aquello no le molestaba en absoluto; pues sabía de antemano que ahora él estaba también de su lado.

SxR

SxR

SxR

-¡Envía soldados a las tierras de Siegbert Walde! ¡ahora!-

-Sí su majestad- Najayra fue a buscar a uno de los jefes de mando mientras Irasue caminaba por los alrededores del castillo asegurándose que no hubiera ni una sola alma en éste y que, por lo consiguiente todos los súbditos estuvieran buscando la forma de traer a Rin a la vida de nuevo. Su paso era seguro hasta que oyó unas risas que provenían de la puerta de entrada. Estaba determinada a ir a insultar a quien osaba permanecer en el castillo cuando sintió que la presencia no era de un yokai y detuvo sus pasos. Continuo acercándose sigilosamente hasta que detrás de una de las columnas de mármol pudo escuchar al espíritu hablar entre risas.

¡Absurdo!, ¡simplemente absurdo!, deshacerse de ella fue lo más fácil que se podía y ahora, sólo tengo a Sesshomaru para mí, cuando regrese claro. Después de todo, jamás encontrará la cura; a menos que la bese. Musitó Sara con desconfianza pero luego desvaneció ese pensamiento. Al menos estaba segura que Sesshomaru jamás haría algo como ello; rio para sí mientras esperaba en la puerta, como muchas otras veces, la aparición de Sesshomaru entre el bosque pero aquella contemplación le duró poco pues unas fuertes garras le sujetaban por el cuello. Intentó zafarse pero era imposible, lo cual le consternaba sobremanera pues ella era intocable, ¡era un espíritu! Miró de reojo a la figura que la estrangulaba y noto a Lady Irasue con la misma expresión de furia que a veces miraba en Sesshomaru, un temblor invadió su ser al notar que podía ser vista y tocada por aquella daiyokai.

-¿Y tú eres?... ¿sabes qué? No me importa. Irasue estrechó su cuerpo con el de Sara y, ésta fue absorbida por el Meido Seiki que cargaba en el cuello al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru entraba en el castillo. Irasue tambaleó un poco pero logró sostenerse en pie para recibir a su hijo

-Sesshomaru-sama-

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-Parece que diste órdenes de buscar información sobre un fruto desconocido y llegó a mis oídos-

-No te metas en esto-

-Solo mandé a más tropas a buscar y ver qué sucedía con Rin- Dijo fuertemente aunque por dentro la debilidad le carcomía por pocos.

-No es necesario-

-¿encontraste la cura?-

-Sí, si eso era todo lo que venías a hacer, ya puedes irte-

-Sesshomaru-sama, recuerda que es besarla, solamente- le guinó el ojo a Seshomaru mientras este le apartaba la vista con enojo, al menos ahora ya estaba confirmado lo que Inuyasha había dicho pues no existía nadie que no supiera que Irasue nunca se equivocaba en nada…

Irasue le sonrió a su hijo mientras este caminaba de largo con pasos rápidos hacia donde Rin se encontraba. Mientras tanto a penas pudo caminar hacia la fuente más cercana al jardín y se dejó caer a la orilla de ésta. Desde hacía mucho no utilizaba los poderes que el Meido Seiki le había dado y que había decidió compartir con Rin. Su respiración agitada era una tortura, definitivamente le faltaba ese poder extra que había decido regalar hacía cuatro años.

SxR

SxR

SxR

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer; se lo había imaginado antes pero inmediatamente había reprimido esos pensamientos pero ahora no había escapatoria, aquello era real; tendría que besarla si quería salvarla. No tenía que pensarlo mucho si sabía que daría hasta la vida por Rin si era preciso pero su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba con pensar en lo que iba a hacer: signo de debilidad. Borró ese pensamiento de su mente y se enfoco en la ya no tan niña que estaba en su cama. Se inclinó poco más hacia ella y con sumo cuidado, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, junto delicadamente sus finos labios con los fríos de ella. Espero un par de segundos y con el mismo cuidado se alejó poco a poco de ella mientras él volvía a abrir los ojos esperando que su protegida hiciera lo mismo, pero no fue así.

Lo intentó una vez más y el resultado fue el mismo; pero él no lo quería creer la desesperación comenzaba a nacerle mientras mantenía su vista fija en la piel blanquecina y pálida de Rin, su estado inerte era cada vez más real para Sesshomaru, y él necesitaba que esos ojos chocolate se abrieran inmediatamente. Tomo su pulso pero no tenía, agudizó sus oídos pero el único palpitar que oía era el de su corazón, tocó sus mejillas pero estas seguían frías. Rechinó sus dientes y sostuvo el cuello de ella con sus manos, la acercó a su pecho esperando siquiera sentir su contextura, esperar que su calor se le transmitiese o intentar percibir aunque sea la más mínima de las señales que indicara que seguía con vida pero mientras más se aferraba a su cuerpo inerte más comprendía que estaba completamente imposibilitado de poder hacer algo para salvarla, para volver a verla siquiera sonreír, ni siquiera pudo pedirle perdón…

Acercó su rostro más al de ella y la besó con desesperación enredando su mano con las hebras de su cabello y sosteniéndola por la cintura. No quería ni iba a aceptar que un hechizo se la quitará de las manos. De pronto, como si de choque eléctrico se tratase, un latido de corazón chocó contra el suyo. Alejó su rostro del de ella que seguía con los ojos cerrados y con sumo cuidado la colocó de nuevo en la cama, recostándose él a la par.

Poco a poco notó el cambio; sus mejillas volvían a ser color carmesí, su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración y una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro. Sesshomaru no pudo apartar la vista de ella hasta que por fin logró abrir dificultosamente sus ojos marrones que vieron a la imponente figura a la par de ella.

Sin entender lo que pasaba solo vio a Sesshomaru levantarla de donde se encontraba recostada y acercarla a él mientras se aferraba a ella. Intentó reaccionar pero no recordaba nada aunque Sesshomaru tampoco se la hacía fácil. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo encendido mientras un respingo de nervios atravesó su columna vertebral al pensar que su corazón se saldría de su pecho pero cuando lo notó no solamente ella tenía su palpitar acelerado, ya que Sesshomaru se encontraba en igual estado. Una sonrisa fugaz atravesó su rostro, Sesshomaru se sentía igual que ella y ahora podía decirle lo que tanto había querido

-Sesshomaru-sama-

-Rin… gome, quédate- La interrumpió y aquella respuesta la hizo recordarse de todo lo que había pasado antes. Rio dentro de sí, al parecer Sara había tenido razón, la manzana sí concedía deseos.

-Sí- y esa afirmación acompañada de una enorme sonrisa fue suficiente para que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta que en ese ser perfecto que era su protegida se encontraba la razón de toda su existencia, y nada importaba más que tenerla entre sus brazos, como lo hacía ahora, asegurándose que sería suya, por siempre. Por fin aceptaba lo que sentía..

Porque la amaba, después de todo…

**Fin**

**Ok hasta aquí se termina mi mini aventura con Sesshrin y les agradezco miles por haberme leído y que se hayan reído conmigo, que se hayan emocionado, entristecido, enojado, enternecido y todo lo demás! **

**Arigatou también por reviews que siempre inspiran a seguir :D y si creen que sería genial que siguiera los caps o mejorara en algo siempre estaré pendiente y a las órdenes.**

**Hasta pronto! **

**Rinsami**


End file.
